


Not a Pot to Piss In

by annabeth



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Unrealized Feelings, but this is not piss kink fic, emotionally constipated boy, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Kagome accidentally intrudes on Inuyasha when he's relieving himself. This leads to awkwardness and confusion.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Not a Pot to Piss In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "tinkle" on Get Your Words Out Yahtzee.

Inuyasha was usually the first one up in the morning, so he was enjoying the solitude of the sunrise and taking a piss into the lake when he heard Kagome's sleepy voice.

"Inu-yasha? Is that you?" He could hear her yawn, then she said, "I hear something, Inuyasha. Like a tinkling…"

She walked around the tree that was shielding him, saw him, gave a little gasp, turned red, and cried, "Oh! Sorry!"

"It's nothin'," he said, trying for casual, but he knew there was a ribbon of red across his own cheeks as well. It's not like he didn't understand that this was something everyone did; just, he was accustomed to doing it in nature. Maybe it was the dog- _youkai_ blood in him, but pissing outside had never concerned him like it did Kagome and the others—he preferred it, actually. It was quieter in the countryside, and it didn't smell as bad, since his sensitive nose noticed the odor of excreta in huts from the pots people used to piss in.

Though when they were sleeping rough, they all pissed outside, even Kagome, who proved to be no wilting flower even though she'd tried, once, to explain how to "flush" a toilet to him, whatever that meant. (And he didn't learn until he visited her time once and she demonstrated it for him. It weirded him out, to say the least.)

He wasn't done; her appearance on the scene had caused his stream to stutter and stop, but as soon as she ducked back out of sight, he resumed, sighing in relief. But even as he did so, his sensitive ears perked. She was right; it did sound a little like the tinkling of a bell, or even the jingle of Miroku's staff. He realized a moment later that he was grinning; Kagome was always surprising him with the things she said and did. Even the way she thought was unfathomable to him.

He finished up, tied his trousers closed, and went in search of Kagome.

++

The next morning, when Inuyasha awoke, he could hear a slight rustle and, the sleepy scent of the person moving telling him it was Kagome, he got up and followed her outside.

"Where ya goin', Kagome?" he asked, and she gave a little shriek and jumped. It was barely dawn; grey cloaked the countryside, washing out all the colors. It was earlier than he'd thought. Kagome, meanwhile, had not turned to face him; she was standing with her shoulders bunched up to her ears. He wished he could understand why. "It's dangerous. Naraku could be anywhere."

"Oh? Do you smell Naraku, Inuyasha?" she asked, but her voice was high-pitched. What was with her?

"I don't," Inuyasha said, and wondered why he was interrogating her at the crack of dawn. It was so early the birds hadn't even awoken yet. "But, Kagome…"

"I just, I have to pee! All right, Inuyasha? Geez!" She stomped off, but Inuyasha, baffled at why she seemed so angry suddenly, followed her like… well, a puppy.

"Inuyasha!" she hissed, and he stopped, one foot still hovering above the ground, mid-step. He knew what was coming, but he still felt betrayed when she said, "Sit, boy!"

The resultant thud was probably audible for miles as his whole body slammed into the ground. What on earth had he done? She'd seen him pissing the day before. It was no big deal, right?

But then Inuyasha started to think about the mechanics of it… it went beyond simply a pleasing noise into a lake or river… it involved hidden places on Kagome he rarely thought about. No! he chastised himself. That he _never_ thought about.

But now that the idea was in his head, he couldn't shake it out. His cheeks burned with embarrassment and he was glad that, for the moment, his face was stuck in the dirt. Maybe by the time she got back he'd be able to look her in the eye. Without a red face. Yeah. He buried his nose back into the soil. Not likely.

Her smell came to him on the wind, the unique blend that was Kagome, with notes of salt and slight bitterness, and beneath that, something a bit sweet. He realized—with another cursed blush—that he was smelling an extremely earthy, primitive part of her, and with that, he wondered just how many times he'd smelled it and not realized what it was.

She was lucky not to have such a keen nose, he thought, as he was finally able to sit up. But his ears perked; he could hear her, beyond those weeds, by the lake. The faint pinging sound told him she was still relieving herself, and he curled up into his standard sitting position, hands clasped over each other in his sleeves, and waited, trying to pretend he wasn't listening, that he wasn't feeling embarrassed.

It was a perfectly natural thing!

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, around a huge, cracking yawn. Inuyasha could hear movement behind him, suggesting that Sango was rousing as well.

"Waiting for Kagome," he replied shortly. He hoped Miroku wouldn't ask why he was covered in dirt so early in the day.

"Why? Where is she? Did she go home?"

"No, uh, she needed… nature… uhm…" Inuyasha averted his face. "I just don't see what the big deal is!" he exploded, finally, when Miroku's judgmental silence got to be too much.

"Inuyasha, people… humans, anyway, they like privacy when they expose themselves for that purpose," Sango said, proving she had indeed been the source of the rustling behind him. "I'm sure Kagome is no different."

"Well, _I_ don't care if she did see me!" he burst out, then sat there, immobile, at what he had admitted. The stunned silence behind him spoke volumes, but Inuyasha obviously couldn't leave it at that. "I'm sure she didn't see anythin' anyway. As if I care."

"But, Inuyasha, Kagome is… very sensitive towards you. You get what I'm saying?" Sango came and sat down beside him, wearing her casual clothes and not her _youkai_ -hunting gear.

"As if," he scoffed. "She sure isn't afraid to use her godforsaken power of this necklace against me."

"That's not what Sango is saying," Miroku began, but Sango immediately hushed him.

"I hear Kagome coming back. Besides, Miroku, he's hopeless. Let's hope he figures it out before she goes home for good."

"Why am I going home for good?" Kagome asked, walking towards them. Behind her, the sun rose, limning her in pink-and-golden light. She looked from one of them to another, before Sango rose and said,

"After we kill Naraku and retrieve the Sacred Jewel. It's not that I want you to go—I love when you're here—but I just assumed you'd go home after that."

"Nah," Kagome said with a little laugh. "I couldn't leave you guys like that." She cut a glance towards Inuyasha, who quickly looked away. "Especially you, Inuyasha," she added.

"Crap! Don't get all mushy-feelings on me, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha…" she said, warning in her voice. He immediately cowered away from her, but after a moment she sighed. "It's too early for this. I need more sleep."

At that moment, Shippo bounced into view.

"What are you guys all doing? It's early! Oh, but I have to pee," he added, and bounced off towards some shrubs.

"See, Shippo doesn't mind, either!" Inuyasha said. Sango shook her head. Miroku sighed. And Kagome blushed and turned her face away.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Sango said sadly. "This is why you'll never understand women."

"Well, I don't understand _men_ ," Kagome said. "Or maybe I should have said I don't understand _hanyou_ who pee right out in the open where anyone could see them!"

She stomped off, and Inuyasha lowered his eyes, staring at his lap. Their companions were uncharacteristically silent as he pondered.

What was she doing to him? He thought of her scent again, and without thinking about it, inhaled. He separated all the smells on the breeze until he could focus on hers… and then he couldn't focus on anything else.

Why did she smell so damn good?


End file.
